emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8482 (21st May 2019)
Plot Jacob checks his emails but Maya still hasn't replied. Once Jacob has left for school, Leyla looks in his laptop bag and finds the money as well as Maya's passport. She tells David it's game on. Frank informs Megan that he got in touch with a lawyer for her although Megan can't afford it and claims she deserves everything she gets. At Tug Ghyll, Leyla, Tracy and Priya discuss the Jacob and Maya situation. Priya remains adamant that David should've involved the police but Leyla explains David wants to confront Maya and have it out with her. At that moment, Leyla receives a text from David informing her Maya has replied to Jacob's email and she's coming to the village. When lawyer Callum appears at Pear Tree Cottage, Frank persuades Megan to hear him out. Zak and Lisa have been granted an Archbishops License so the Dingles get started on planning the wedding. They start by setting the date - Thursday 23rd May - just two days time. Maya waits at the Cricket Pavilion for Jacob but it's David who appears. Maya asks where Jacob is and if he's okay which infuriates David who questions how she can make it seem like she cares whether Jacob is okay or not after what she did to him. Maya insists she doesn't need to listen to this although David is adamant he's going to say his piece and she's going to answer his questions. Maya apologises to David for their relationship going wrong but David doesn't care about them, he cares about what she did to Jacob. Maya tells David he has no right to keep her here. David insists it'll just be until the police arrive although Maya doesn't believe he's called them. Megan asks Callum how long she's facing if she's found guilty. Callum explains the best case scenario is a suspended sentence, but in the worst case, she could be facing five years in prison. A stunned Megan walks out. As the Dingles make arrangements for Zak and Lisa's wedding, Lisa suggests it's time for Cain to take over guardianship of Kyle. Kim overhears Faith and Brenda discussing how Megan caused the crash. Maya orders David shows her his phone. David shows her it to prove he isn't recording their conversation then demands Maya tells him when her relationship with Jacob started. Maya claims it just happened. David reminds Maya that Jacob was her pupil and labels her a sick paedophile. Maya protests she's not a pervert as she waited until Jacob was sixteen to sleep with him. Maya tries to strike a deal with David - if he leaves the police out of it, she'll disappear and never see him or Jacob again. Kim storms into the pub and confronts Megan for letting Jamie take the blame for the crash. Megan explains she's been to the police now although Kim warns Megan that the police are the least of her worries. Belle and Lydia asks Brenda to cater Zak and Lisa's wedding. Jacob returns to the shop between his exams and realises something is going on. Leyla reveals to Jacob that she knows what he's up to as they've been monitoring his emails. Jacob runs out of the shop but Tracy and Priya are waiting at the bottom of Church Lane and tell him he's not going to see Maya. Jacob insists they can't stop him. He jumps the wall and runs towards the Cricket Pavilion. In an attempt to force David to take her deal, Maya warns David if she gets bail, she'll run away with Jacob and he won't see him again. David refuses to let Maya get away with abusing Jacob but Maya states she already has as the police won't have proof of anything. Maya continues to try to persuade David against involving the police by telling him everyone will know what's happened and how humiliating it'll be for him. David labels her pathetic. Maya walks out of the Cricket Pavilion just as the police arrive on the scene. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kim Tate - Claire King *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Callum - Simon Weir Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cricket Pavilion *Cricket Pitch *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Church Lane car park *Church Lane Notes *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes